


Just a Party, Right?

by VenJubilation



Series: PegoRyu Week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Ficlet, M/M, Party, Pegoryu Week 2019, Post-Phantom Thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenJubilation/pseuds/VenJubilation
Summary: With the end of the school year, Ann decides there's no better way to end things off than with a party! Despite being reluctant to attend, Ryuji and Ren end up enjoying it more than anticipated.





	Just a Party, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated writing for PegoRyu Week so this fic was bum rushed and is more like a ficlet. Sorry if it seems a little fast paced or ooc. I do hope you enjoy reading regardless!
> 
> Day 1 - Party

“You guys will come, won’t you?” Ann chimed, quickly leaning over the booth table of Leblanc. To which this gave Yusuke a jolt of surprise from his dazed state.

Ryuji and Ren spared a glance at each other, both sharing the same idea of uncertainty. They remained silent for a moment, Ryuji humming in obvious consideration to her request.

It was the end of their first year of university and Ann had planned to end it with a bang, wanting to throw a party to celebrate the first victory of their university years. Though she also used it as an excuse to throw a party to begin with, wanting to have tried doing so since they all passed their entrance exams.

“It’ll be fun!” She urged on, sitting back in her seat before leaning against Yusuke. “Come on, even Yusuke’s going.”

“Is this true?” Ren asked, looking at the artist with hopeful eyes that he would deny the fact.

Yusuke merely sighed into his cup of coffee. “I did agree to go with the condition that I will not have to participate.”

“What does that even mean?!” Ryuji suddenly asked.

“It just means he’ll stand on the sidelines and watch everyone. That doesn’t matter, though. Pleeeeease, guys…”

While Ryuji gave it more thought, Ren didn’t bother to hesitate much longer. The brunet gave a nod, lifting up his own coffee mug to take a sip.

“For real?” Ryuji looked at Ren in disbelief, wondering how it was so easy to persuade him into agreeing.

Looking over to Ann, the male could see that she was relishing her small success. One down, one to go, he figured as his shoulders slumped.

“I guess if this guy is going, I’ll go to.”

“Yes! Thank you sooooo much! I promise, it’ll be loads of fun. The party is going to be at my house tomorrow night. I already told a few of our classmates and told them to spread the word. But I’m so glad I’ll have you three there.” She smiled, sincere gratitude resonating within her words.

“Tomorrow then.” Ren spoke up once more, a smile given but it was redirected as he looked over to Ryuji. The Chariot blinked, not knowing what was to come.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

“I can’t believe Ren bailed on us!” Ryuji exclaimed as he leaned against the wall, his glare directed to the drink in his hand. “I only agreed to come because he was going.”

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. “Did you not come to support a friend?”

“Look, I would do anythin’ for Ann, but parties just… aren’t my thing, man. At least not alone. Celebrating, hangin’ with friends. I can do that. But this?” He gestured in front of him to where the living room was flooded with young adults dancing to upbeat music that almost shook the house.

“Perhaps the best thing to do would be to enjoy yourself as much as you can, Ryuji.”

“Tryin’… I’m tryin’.”

The two stood in place against the wall, watching as their peers enjoyed themselves for the evening. A scowl was ever so present on his face as he continued to bask in the feeling of betrayal. Taking out his phone, Ryuji decided to send Ren a text. He waited a few seconds, receiving no response before shoving the device back into his pocket.

Yusuke lifted up his hands to form a frame with his fingers, curious if he could find his next source of inspiration within the chaos. Upon doing so, his vision landed upon Ren, who brought a finger up to his lips as a sign to stay silent. Blink, the artist dropped his hands and nodded. When Ren gave him a signal to step aside, he did so without question. After all, his former leader knew best and he knew it Ryuji’s reaction would be less than delighted.

“Excuse me, Ryuji, I’m feeling a bit parched.” Yusuke said as he walked away, giving no other reason for leaving.

“Alright.” The other responded, taking a sip of his own drink as he glanced towards the front door.

After he was left standing alone, that was when Ren finally approached Ryuji. Sliding to his side and leaning his arm against the wall, the young adult tapped him on the shoulder. With a hum, Ryuji turned around and almost spat out his drink in Ren’s face.

“Dude!” He called out, voice strained from having just swallowed. “Where the effin’ hell have you been?!”

“On the dance floor.” He casually responded, giving a gesture with his head. “I thought you would have seen me with how hard you were staring.”

“As if I could see anythin’ besides a mess of people in this shitty lighting.”

Ren smiled with amusement, expecting as much from his best friend. Shaking his head, he pushed himself to stand straight from the wall.

“You should join the fun. Pick a girl, dance with her, show her those moves of yours…” His voice trailed off, a bitter taste in his mouth from his own words.

“As if, man. My moves would be so hot, it’ll cause a fire in here.”

Gulping, Ren decided to use the energy of the atmosphere around him. Becoming a little bolder with his words, he questioned, “Is that so? How about you take the risk and show me how hot those moves could be then?”

Blinking, Ryuji was caught off guard. The shamelessness in Ren’s words were something he would have expected of his past second life. But he would be lying if a spark didn’t jolt down his spine from hearing it. Looking at him for a moment longer, he smirked and placed his cup down on the table he was next to.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” He said, taking his hand and guiding him off to a darkened corner of the living room.

Ren eagerly followed, curious just how Ryuji would impress him for the evening. He already knew what kind of a dancer he was, but somehow he was always pulling out new moves when everyone least expected it.

With the start of a new song, Ryuji held onto Ren’s hand and began swaying in rhythm. He was trying to find the right beat to step to, glad that the Fool only followed his lead.

As the music began to pick up and he got more into the groove of it, Ryuji pulled Ren closer so they were moving chest to chest. Letting his hand go, he moved to rest both hands at the base of the other’s hips. Ren smirked at Ryuji, bringing his arms over his shoulder and purposely pressed his body as close as possible while they moved.

Hip to hip, the two continued to dance, following the motion of each other.

Ryuji leaned in closer, his eyes making contact with Ren’s as he did so. It was almost as though everyone in the room vanished and he was the only one left. His attention was drawn to him and only him. Lost in those grey eyes of his, he acted impulsively as he closed the space between them and pressed his lips against the other’s.

When kissed, Ren closed his eyes and slowed their dance to relish in the moment. He eagerly returned the gesture, a cocky look on his face remained as Ryuji pulled away.

“So there’s the flame, huh?”

“Shut up, Ren.”

“Make me.”

“Gladly.”

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The next morning, the bell of Leblanc’s door chimed as Ann and Yusuke entered.

“Good morning.” Yusuke greeted as he made his way to their usual booth.

“Last night was so great!” Ann followed up with, taking a seat across from the artist. “I hope you guys had fun because that was literally such a crazy night!”

She looked over to Ren and Ryuji, who were both seated and hunched over the bar. A plate of curry and their preferred drinks laid before them.

“You guys look like you had a rough night. Did you two enjoy yourself a little too much?”

Neither of them said anything until Ryuji was the one to turn around and face her. The bruises on his neck became more noticeable after doing so, earning a gasp from the model. Next to him, Ren turned around to reveal a similar set of bruises.

“No way… No way!!”

“Don’t say anythin’.”

“You two didn’t!”

“We ain’t do anythin’!”

“Yusuke, do you see this?! I can’t believe they —”

“Enjoyed ourselves a little too much?” Ren said, seeming unfazed by her reaction. “It was a party, we should have fun. Which we did.” Looking to Ryuji, there was a mischievous glint to his eyes. “And we would do it again.”


End file.
